psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AvatarRokusGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to PSU's sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fourth Fanon Awards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PSUAvatar14 (Talk) 03:42, July 16, 2012 Fanon Awards Hey ARG. Question about choices for fanon awards, are all "Oustanding Writing in a (fill in the blank) Series" categories for chapters? Just double-checking. Thanks. 13:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Response I have three categories left, so I should be able to finish by today, and if not, tomorrow. 13:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fourth Awards I think we are good to go, however, what is the method of community nominations that we have decided on? Is it still through commenting? I do still like the original method used for the last awards, where we have the nominating on the page. In nominating through comments, I feel sometimes the nominations can get hard to track for the voters, as I know in the User Awards I wasn't the only one to nominate somebody who had already been nominated on a much earlier page of the comments. I think it's easier for people to make decisions on who they are going to vote for if they can see all the candidates - and there's another question, if we do the community nominating and voting at once, is the community going to be able to only vote once? What if you vote for a choice and then something you like better pops up in a nomination? And if you can vote more than once, voting becomes pointless. Complications may arise. As for the order of the final voting, we'll have time to discuss that when community nominations are underway. 12:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :But if we have users able to vote as much as they want, what's the point of the voting anyway? People shouldn't be able to just vote for every nominee if we are trying to select two candidates. Whether or not we have the nominations in comments or on the page, something has to be done about the nominating and voting at once. I'm thinking we might just have to do them separate, maybe like, five days for community nominations, five days for community voting, and the rest of August for final voting. If we started this weekend, that would still allow the awards to all fit in August. Maybe have community nominations in the comments, where users can just throw out possible candidates like they're used to, and then after that five day period all the community nominees put out in comments can be listed on the page, where the community can vote in. It's really not too big of a deal to do that voting in the page, because they're going to end up having to do voting on the page for the final round anyway. 15:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::That definitely would work, and if we don't decide on anything else, I agree to go with it. The only reason I say do the community voting on the page is because they're going to have to do the final voting on the page anyway, right? If so, we mine as well keep all both rounds of voting in the same place. ::And I'm thinking maybe start the awards on Sunday, the 12th. Community nominations can be from the 12th - 16th, community voting can be the 17th - 21st, and the Final Voting can be from the 22nd - 31st, ending the Awards the last day of August. 15:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, that's good then. I hope the voting doesn't disappear in floods of comments, but yeah, it was what was decided upon in the forum, so let's go with it. On Sunday lets post the page and start the Community Nominations. Can't wait to get started, and we can decide how the order of the final voting is going to go in the next week while community stuff is going on. 12:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC)